Black Puffle
Black Puffles are a species of puffle in Club Penguin Re-Generated. They are well known for catching on fire as a result of being happy or after eating an O-Berry. But they are also well known because they are always grumpy. They also enjoy skateboarding and playing Cart Surfer. Characteristics Attitude: Intense, strong. Favorite toys: Skateboard, catching on fire. Elite Puffle Items: Welding mask and blue fire from his mouth. Special facts: Always burps after eating cookies. Favorite game: Cart Surfer. Play: Does jump tricks while playing with a skateboard. Play: Catches on fire and flies across the room. Bath: Jumps in, heats up the tub with its flame while smiling, relaxes in it like a hot tub, a thunder cloud comes and rains on the puffle, then the Black Puffle becomes black and unhappy again. Favorite Food: Fish Burger Gum: Blows a bubble. Then blows a second bubble inside of it. It floats up in the air like a bubble. Dance: Acts like a tornado. Postcard: Skates out of igloo causing flames in the igloo and melting part of the ice walls. Brush: Gives the Black Puffle a temporary hair style. Puffle Handbook Description Although mostly quiet, sudden fiery outbursts show there is more to these intense creatures than meets the eye. Famous Black Puffles There are 3 famous Black Puffles. They are: # Flare - One of the elite puffles. # Dubstep - A puffle originally belonging to Businesmoose, who became famous from the Dubstep Pufflevideo and has since made several cameo appearances around the island. # Herbert - One of Aunt Arctic's Puffles. Trivia * Black puffles can play Cart Surfer with you. * A Black Puffle on fire is the host of the mini-game Thin Ice. * A dangerous combination of hot sauce and an O-Berry fed to a Black Puffle can result in a long-lasting, high-energy Black Puffle fireball, as demonstrated in PSA Mission #6. * The Puffle Rescue sea levels contain Black Puffles for the player to rescue. There is also a Black Puffle next to the Puffle Rescue desk. * Flare, a black Elite Puffle, can be walked in-game with a Herbert's Revenge code and a membership (now available to non-members as well as of summer 2012). * Black Puffles appear in multiple stamps, including Puffle Party stamp, Puffle Power stamp and Ultimate Duo stamp. * The Black Puffle plush is one of the first puffles to unlock a wig/puffle hat. * The gameplay of Pufflescape is one of the only times Black Puffles are consistently happy. * Billybob has a Black Puffle (confirmed in the UK Club Penguin Magazine). * The puffle in Dubstep Puffle is black and is named Dubstep. * Although Flare is a Black Puffle, he is not able to play Cart Surfer. * The Card-Jitsu card 'Black Puffle' is a Black Puffle that plays on an orange skate board, but in-game, the skateboard is green. * When your Black Puffle runs away, it would send you a postcard which has a melted igloo hole (which is your igloo wall) and a "fireball" which is your Black Puffle on fire. But it is unknown how it was able to set himself on fire without being happy. * It appears on an actual T-shirt that can be bought in real life. * A species similar to the Black Puffle would be Puffle Bats. * A Black Puffle appears in Missions 2 and 6. * The Black Puffle has a green tongue. * Polo Field said on Twitter that Black Puffles do not like Monday mornings very much. * They could be mistaken for Red Puffles because when they catch fire, they turn red. However, they turn a much brighter shade of red than the shade of red that is on the Red Puffle. * Their favorite snack are fish burgers. ** In the second PSA Mission, G's Secret Mission, if you try to feed the black puffle a fish it will say "Puffles don't like fish". This contradicts the fact above. It could be just that specific puffles don't like fish. That, or perhaps they only like fish as burgers, and not by themselves. * If you feed a Black Puffle a cookie, it would spin like a tornado and swirl back and forth over the cookie. Gallery Famous Black puffles Flare_paper.png|Flare DubstepPuffle.png|Dubstep BLACKpuffle.png|Herbert Black Puffle in-game Blackpuffleold.png|The Black Puffle's look in-game BlackPufflePetShopSprite1.png|As seen in the Pet Shop